She's A Real Killa
by Parlandarish4E
Summary: Madison Rayne/Brittany Madison is deal with her divorce and Brittany is dealing with her feelings for Madison. They've worked together for a few months now and its impossible to ignore the feelings any longer. Will they come together in the end? Step inside and find out. ;)


**A/N: Hey, hey, hey. Back with a new one shot. Haven't been around lately. But, hey. I'm back now and that's what matters. I want to thank MistressDaisy94 for her input on this one shot and let you know that she wrote a kind of / sort of companion piece to this. Go check it out! Its called She's MY Queen. Peace :D**

" _I just want to be with you."_ Ashley thought back to those word as she relaxed in her locker room. The angle between her and her fellow Knockout Brittany was a little weird. At first she was unsure if she should do it. But, she'd ultimately accepted and it had been a pleasant experience so far.

When she first met, Santana Garrett it was obvious the younger woman had feelings for her. She was respectful and eager to learn from her. The young knockout was easy to be around and never overstepped boundaries or made her uncomfortable, despite what it seemed like on-screen. Madison wasn't sure if she should be thinking about the young Knockout like this while she was in the middle of a divorce. There was a pang in her chest thinking about it and she shook it off.

The auburn haired woman finished packing her things to leave, when she remembered that she'd wanted to go see Brittany before she left. The former Knockout's champion left her locker room and made the trip to the younger knockout's. She paused to knock on the door but stopped short at the sound of music. Madison looked around discretely and quietly opened the door. She stepped into the room and heard water running. The Killa Queen moved further into the room and listened to the song as she looked around. She spotted something by Brittany's mirror and walked over. It looked like she had been trying to write out a note or letter.

' _Dear Madison,_

 _I know we haven't known each other that long. But, I really care about you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I would be happy if you gave me a chance.'_

The rest of the note was written out and then crossed out. Madison smiled at the heartfelt note and knew she needed to talk to Brittany. She suddenly heard the younger knockout start singing the song and turned around to face the bathroom. A few moments later, Brittany came out, still drying her hair, singing and dancing. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world and Madison grinned at the display. Brittany spun out hitting a high note and opened her eyes. Her mouth went open in an 'O' and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. The younger knockout turned a deep shade of red and fumbled with her words.

"Uh.. Ashley! W-what are you doing here?" Brittany turned even redder at her stuttering and had a slight look of mortification.

"I came to see you, Santana." Madison said with an amused smile on her lips.

Brittany nodded her head quickly. "You came to see me. Right. That was obvious. Or else why would you be here?"

"Well-" Madison started but was cut off by the younger Knockout's gasp.

Brittany caught sight of her letter and her face was red as a tomato. "T-that's not what it looks like?" She ended in question and she didn't believe herself.

Madison smiled at the younger's woman's shyness. "Santana it's fine. But, what did you mean in that note?" She had an idea, but wanted to be sure.

If possible Santana got more red and opened and closed her mouth several times. She started to speak and stopped stuttering. "Um.. well.. you see… I.. uh.."

Madison gently placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey." She made sure the younger knockout was looking at her before continuing. "You can tell me anything."

Brittany nodded her head, the words were on the tip of her tongue, she rehearsed them in her mind. "Well.. it's just that I … umm.. it's sorta..The note..uhh.." None of the words were wanting to come out of her mouth. Her mind and body were responding in two different ways, she found herself leaning in and pressing her lips against Madison's. The Queen Bee's eyes widened, before she could even react, the younger woman pulled away. "Oh god.. I didn't mean to do that.. I don't know what came over me. Oh god.. I am so sorry, Maddie."

"Santana..-"

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do it.. It just sorta happened." Brittany scolded herself for her choice of words and explanation. Really? Just sorta happened? She continued to beat herself up over it, blocking out Madison's attempts to get her attention. This continued for sometime before Madison finally snapped.

"Santana!" The Killa Queen yelled grabbing the girl's arms. "Calm down. It's okay."

Santana looked shocked and confused for a moment before starting to rant again. "Okay? This isn't okay! I shouldn't have just kissed you like that! I know I love you. But, that was just wrong!" Santana's eyes widened after reviewing what she just said and she slowly backed up.

Madison was also stunned and took an involuntary step forward. "Santana.." She didn't get a chance to continue as Brittany ran past her and out of the locker room. Madison was stuck in place from her stupor ,for a moment, before realizing what just happened. She spun around and ran into the hallway and saw Brittany running down the hall. "Santana! Wait!" Ashley started to run after her, but Santana with her longer legs was able to cover more ground. _Of all the times to have short legs!_

Madison saw Santana run to the right in the direction of the parking lot. There was a shortcut nearby. She turned down the hallway of the shortcut and picked up her speed. Madison slid around the corner and heard Brittany approaching the parking lot. She ran full speed saw Santana appear in her vision. Madison knew that if the younger knockout to the parking lot, that she would leave and the older knockout didn't want that. She was only feet away now and internally apologised. The auburn haired woman ran and jumped through the air throwing herself into Brittany's side with a spear. She hit her head on the floor and heard the younger knockout grunt in pain. "Ouch.." Ashley groaned to herself before looking down at the younger Knockout, "Are you okay, Santana?" The Queen Bee didn't mean to hurt her in anyway but it was the only way she knew that she could Brittany from fleeing any longer.

Santana just blinked a couple times, her expression showed that she was confusion on what the heck just happened. Brittany wanted to just away, she never meant to say what she said; Madison was not suppose to find out this way. Now Madison had chased her down, why? Part of her wanted to just push the older woman off and continue to run away from it however there was a small part of her that wanted to know why she decided to chase after her. Again the brunette could feel her cheeks becoming hot again as her brown eyes strayed away from the Queen Bee. "Umm..c-can you get off me?"

"Why? Are you going to take off running again, Santana? I don't think I can pul.." Her words were stopped when she realized what kind of position they were. "Oh..right.." She mumbled before looking down at Brittany, "Just promise not to run away again.. I just want to talk." With a nod of the younger woman's head, Ashley climbed off of the woman, who was still looking down at the ground with a shade of pink covering her cheeks. "You don't have to say anything back, but I just want listen to what I have to say." Sitting up slowly, the brunette crossed her legs and nodded her head and waited for the veteran Knockout to speak. "Honestly, I didn't think that visiting you tonight would result in all of this. But I am glad that it's out in the open now because it's never good to bottle up your emotions. When I said that you could tell me anything, I mean it, Santana. I can't be mad at you over something that you can not control, but I don't feel the same way about you.." Brittany knew that was the answer she was fearing but it couldn't be helped now; she had to fight back the tears attempting to form in the corner of her eyes. "But..I think that I want to give it a shot." Brittany looked shocked and disbelieving at the older woman. "After all the time we've spent together. I like you, Brittany. So, I would like to give this a try and see where it goes." Madison gently kissed Brittany's forehead, making her turn red. "I'm done saying my piece."

"I-is this real?" Brittany said still in shock.

"Yes. " Madison said helping her up. "Now, we need to get back to your locker room and get your stuff. Almost everyone's left already." It was true. The area around them was devoid of people and some lights were off. Ashley slipped Brittany's hand into hers and began to pull her along back towards the locker rooms. She smiled at how their hands fit together and looked at the younger woman, who smiled brightly.

 **Fin**


End file.
